


Heaven Help A Fool

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream), whitewolfandthefox



Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [12]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Drunk Jaskier | Dandelion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Geralt is a flower girl, Geralt is a good friend, Geralt ordains the ceremony, Geralt walks reader down the isle, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Geralt/Jaskier, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pining, Rejection, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, but it gets fixed, cute wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewolfandthefox/pseuds/whitewolfandthefox
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686376
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N!” a familiar voice cried and you froze on your way past the tavern, heart starting to race.

“No,” you muttered in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be–

Jaskier stumbled to you, grinning and clearly drunk. “I’ve been looking all over town for you!” he announced, hands reaching for you, fumbling before latching onto your shoulders.

“For–for me?” you asked, trying hard not to hope.

“Yes, for you!” He nodded vigorously, one of his hands reaching to brush a lock of hair behind your ear before holding your face. “Sweet Melitele, you’re even more beautiful than I remember,” he murmured.

You closed your eyes, heart squeezing painfully. “You’re drunk, Jaskier,” you told him quietly. 

He hummed, tugged on your arm gently trying to draw you closer. You resisted, keeping your eyes closed. “Quite right; I thought you had finally left this wretched town, so I was drowning my sorrows. But! Here you are.” You opened your eyes to peer at him, beaming at you, radiant and handsome and everything else you’d fallen in love with all those years ago. “I’m so happy to see you, I missed you.” He squeezed your arm, started to lean in.

Panic blossomed in you, making your stomach turn. You put a hand on his chest, keeping him at bay as you turned your face away. “Don’t do this,” you whispered. “Not–not like this, not when you’re drunk.” _Not again, not when you don’t mean it and you’ll only leave._

Jaskier hummed, fingers skimming along your cheek in a gentle caress that set your heart fluttering, aching bittersweetly. “You’re right, that’s not really fair of you. But I just found you, I’m not letting you slip away from me again. I need to talk to you.”

 _I have nothing to say._ You closed your eyes, took a deep breath. You could do this, you could have a calm discussion with an old flame. Once he’d sobered up and was no longer making moves on you. “We can talk in the morning. Do you have a place to stay the night?” you asked quietly.

“I was going to book a room at the inn,” he replied, eyes searching your face with a faint, hopeful smile. He wouldn’t ask, but you knew he wanted you to offer. You were reluctant, but you’d never been very good at resisting his charms. Part of you wanted him safe, wanted him close if you were honest with yourself; try as you might to resist, part of you still wanted him even after all these years, after he’d hurt you so.

You took a deep, fortifying breath, trying to steel yourself against your aching heart, resisting the urge to reach back for him, to let him in. “You can stay in my guest bedroom.”

Jaskier’s face lit up and your resolve almost crumbled then and there. “Lead the way, my love,” he told you. You slipped out of his hold and led him home, trying not to let his words affect you.

You led him to the guest room, left him to settle while you fetched a glass of water and a blanket from the linens closet. You dithered in the doorway and hesitated before knocking gently. “Enter!” Jaskier’s voice called, slightly muffled.

Frowning, you pushed the door open, tutting when you saw Jaskier tangled in his doublet in the process of trying to disrobe. “Here, let me help.” You set the glass of water on the nightstand and put the blanket on the bed, standing in front of Jaskier. He’d gone still, his arms tangled in the doublet; he’d tried to just pull it up and over his head but the buttons made it too tight and now he was stuck. Sighing, you tugged it back down, undid the buttons down the front and then the ones on the cuffs.

You felt Jaskier’s gaze on you, but you kept your eyes down as you gently helped him out of the doublet, leaving him in his trousers and undershirt. You folded the doublet over your arm and finally looked up at him hesitantly.

He gave you a small, soft smile. “Thank you, my love.” You sighed shakily, couldn’t help sliding your fingers through his hair, smoothing it down where it was wild from his wrestling with the shirt. He closed his eyes and leaned into the touch with a hum, catching your hand and drawing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to your palm.

Your breath hitched and you jerked back as though burnt. Jaskier opened his eyes to look at you curiously but you averted your gaze, turning to grab the glass of water and offering it to him without meeting his stare. “Drink this,” you told him. His long,elegant fingers brushed over yours as he took the glass from you, downing it in a few quick gulps and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Thank you,” he told you with far more sincerity than you felt the situation called for.

“You’re drunk,” you told him. “Lie down, let me take care of you.” Jaskier hummed, and you turned away as he wiggled out of his trousers so he was in just his smallclothes and undershirt, feeling heat creep up your face.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he said again. You peered at him to see him laying on his side under the thin sheet, watching you with earnest blue eyes.

“For what?” you asked as you grabbed the blanket, tossing it to spread it out and laying it over him.

“For….being here. For being you. For….taking care of me,” he said, interrupted briefly by a yawn. Something tender reached into your chest and squeezed until you thought your heart might burst. You didn’t respond, just tucked him in and blew out the candle burning on the nightstand so the only light came from the dim moon beams filtering through the window.

It was enough to see Jaskier’s eyes seeking yours, enough to see when he reached out to grip your wrist. You allowed it, although you shouldn’t have.

“Don’t go,” he said quietly.

“Jaskier, you’re drunk, I shouldn’t–” you tried to protest. Even to your own ears, it was half-hearted.

“You should,” he interrupted firmly. His thumb slid gently back and forth along your wrist, and that was all it took. You sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. 

“I’ll stay until you fall asleep,” you told him.

“Stay forever,” he countered. You closed your eyes so you wouldn’t start weeping.

“Why are you here, Jaskier?” you asked. Your voice came out a bit sharper than you intended, his fingers going still on your skin.

“You invited me.”

“No, I mean– _here._ In this town. It’s been so long, why come back? Why now?”

“Oh. Well, that’s easy. I’m here for _you_. I came back for you – I missed you a great deal, Y/N.”

“But why now?” you demanded, opening your eyes to look at his face in the dim moonlight.

He smiled a bit ruefully. “I don’t really have a good answer – lately I’ve been unable to stop thinking of you, wondering about you.” He sighed deeply. “There was someone, but he….he ended things in a rather abrupt manner and it was a bit of a wake-up call, forcing me to realize that I regretted….the way I ended things. I want to make it right between us.”

“What if you can’t?” you whispered in a trembling voice. Your breath left you in a shaking rush when his lips touched the inside of your wrist.

“I’ll do my damnedest to try,” he vowed. “We’ve a lot to talk about, come morning, but for now – lie with me?”

“Jaskier…..” You wanted to protest, but you didn’t have the words, and you didn’t really want to, you were just afraid of giving in. Afraid you’d be setting yourself up for heartbreak.

“Let me hold you,” he pleaded quietly. His voice was a bit raw and it broke something in you.

You laid on top of the covers facing him and he drew you close. You allowed it, curled into his embrace and closed your eyes. It might all come crashing down in the morning, but for now you savored being in Jaskier’s arms one last time.

* * *

Morning came too soon, the sunshine spilling through the window combined with Jaskier’s displeased groan drawing you from pleasant sleep. Your eyes fluttered open and you realized you were tucked into Jaskier’s arms, curled up with your head resting on his chest, loosely clutching at him.

It was warm, intimate, everything you’d wanted for so long, it was…it was _too much._

You sat up abruptly and turned away, intending to leave but his quiet voice calling your name had you freezing halfway through getting to your feet.

“Y/N? Where are you going?” You squeezed your eyes closed.

 _Anywhere but here,_ you couldn’t bring yourself to say.

“Please, don’t go,” he said softly, his hand caressing your arm, and your breath hitched.

 _I never even got the chance to say those words to you._ Tears pricked your eyes and you couldn’t force the words out, they caught in your throat like barbs, making it hard to breathe steadily.

“Sh sh shhh, my love, it’s alright–”

Sweet to your ears, sweet and promising false hope, you couldn’t take it any longer. “Stop calling me that,” you forced out, the words ragged and sharp and leaving a bitter taste in your mouth. You scrubbed your eyes hastily with your fist, wrapping your arms defensively around your chest and refusing to face him. “What do you want, Jaskier?” you forced yourself to ask.

“I told you last night. I’d had some drinks, but I wasn’t _that_ drunk,” he told you. You could feel him sitting up behind you, shuffling closer. His warmth radiated through your clothes as his chest pressed against your back, his hands fluttering along your waist before coming up to rest lightly on your shoulders. “I came back for you,” he breathed against the curve of your neck.

“Why?” you demanded brokenly, fighting the urge to cry again, the urge to want. “What do you _want from me,_ Jaskier?” He gripped your chin gently, coaxed you to look at him. You twisted slightly so you faced him, drinking in the sight of his messy bedhead and sleepy warm smile and the bright captivating gaze that had stolen your heart once and threatened to do so again.

He gently thumbed away your tears and you bit your lip hard so you wouldn’t sob at the way his tender touch lingered on your skin. “Marry me, Y/N,” he murmured, pulling your hand to hold it over his heart.

Your eyes flooded with tears that rapidly raced down your cheeks. “No.”

Jaskier blinked, clearly not expecting that response.”Wh-?”

“You left, Jaskier,” you told him tearfully. “Years ago, I told you I loved you because I thought you felt the same, because that was what I was hoping you would say. And the following morning _you left,_ without even saying goodbye. I had to hear _from the tavern owner,_ while I was hanging around waiting for you to meet me, unaware that you weren’t going to be coming but I _waited._ And he had to tell me that you’d dashed in that morning to collect the coin for your last performance and made your way out of town.”

Jaskier at least had the decency to look abashed, ducking his head. “Y/N, I’m so–”

You interrupted again, not wanting to hear an apology. You feared if he apologized and meant it, you would forgive him, perhaps accept his proposal, and that would only set yourself up to be torn down and shattered all over again. “You chose traveling and pursuing your music over me, and I–I can’t. I can’t have you and lose you again, it would surely break me, and I’ve no reason to believe you’ve changed.” You gave him a woeful smile. “Besides, your music makes you happy, I’ve seen you perform. I…I can’t give you that happiness. I learned that lesson the hard way, and it hurt, but I accepted it. No one is perfect, but you…you are worth everything to me, Jaskier. So please don’t…don’t give me false hope, I can’t–”

Jaskier took your face in his hands and you looked at him, stunned to see his eyes shining and full of tears. “You do make me happy, Y/N. Not only that, you make me a better person. You inspire me, make me want to change. You believed in me, and that made me believe in myself.” his thumbs stroked your cheeks gently and you felt your lips tremble, a few tears spilling over. “I hated this town, small and unknown, and I hated feeling like I was trapped here. I wanted more, and when you told me you loved me, I saw myself….settling, staying here with you, and I’m ashamed to say I panicked because I loved you, I did, but I didn’t want to be here forever.” He kissed away your tears, voice wretched and trembling with his own sorrow. “I traveled, but a part of me always stayed here, with you. I have always been yours. Forgive me, give me another chance. Marry me, travel with me. It won’t be a glamorous or luxurious life, I won’t lie to you, but together it would be a glorious one, I know it.”

He kissed you feverishly before you had a chance to respond. You sobbed against his mouth, and it went slow and tender. He cradled your cheek with one hand, the other resting on your waist drawing you closer. You came willingly, this time, sliding your arms around his neck and kissing back. Gods, how you’d missed this. Missed _him._ Eventually you drew back, needing to catch your breath, but you couldn’t bear to pull away from him so you buried your face in the crook of his neck, tears staining his skin and dripping onto his undershirt.

His arms encircled you as he pressed a kiss to your hair. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, I was such a fool. Forgive me, Y/N, my love.” You sobbed against his neck and he held you a bit tighter, rocked you gently and slid his fingers soothingly through your hair. He held you and let you cry as long as you needed, kissing your forehead, your shoulder, whatever parts of you he could reach as you clung to him.

Eventually your ragged breaths evened out and you went still and quiet in his arms. He cupped your chin, tilted it up gently. He kissed you slow and gently, and when he pulled back he rested his forehead to yours.

“Can you forgive me?” he whispered.

“I forgave you as soon as you came back,” you whispered.

Jaskier kissed you again, taking your hand and holding it over his heart as he looked at you. “Will you marry me?” he asked, and it felt as if your heart shattered, but it was a good break, freeing it from the cage you’d locked it in and fought to keep it sealed away with. Your heart swelled and burst free and you sobbed again but these tears were happy ones.

You grabbed Jaskier’s shirt, pulled him in and kissed him passionately. “Yes,” you whispered against his lips, “yes of course, _of course_ I’ll marry you.”

It was a long time before you managed to separate yourself from him.

* * *

“Hold _still,_ Geralt,” Jaskier chided, tugging reprimandingly on a strand of white hair. He’d spent most of the morning helping Geralt get ready, brushing and washing his hair, sneaking a couple of flowers into the braids when Geralt wouldn’t notice.

“Is this really necessary, Jaskier?” the witcher in question groused, voice grumbly enough to be equated to a growl. Jaskier gasped indignantly.

“You must surely be joking!” he cried. “This is my _wedding,_ Geralt–”

“Exactly. Your wedding. Why must I be….decorated, like this?”

“You have to be presentable, you’re part of the wedding party!” Jaskier insisted, returning to his task of weaving Geralt’s hair into an elegant braid.

“I still don’t know how you roped me into that,” he muttered under his breath, shifting restlessly.

“Not me, my darling fiancee,” Jaskier sighed dreamily. “Besides, you like me, I know you don’t mind as much as you pretend. I’m your very best friend in the whole wide world, and this is the happiest day of my life. And, there will be ample wine and food, so you’ll be fine.”

“Hm.” Geralt grunted, but he no longer bothered protesting that the bard was his friend. Jaskier beamed, tied off his braid.

“Now,” he clapped his hand. “You’re ready – you know your role?”

“Yes, yes, I know what to do.” Geralt waved a hand dismissively. “Go finish getting ready, I’m going to check on Y/N,” Geralt muttered, slipping out the door. Jaskier huffed, but he smiled as he went to his own chamber to finish preparations.

* * *

You looked radiant in your dress, simple cream and sleeveless; it had beaded patterns along the sweetheart neckline, uncomplicated and elegant. It clung to your waist, but the fabric flared out from the hips in tasteful ruffles that came down to the floor. A simple gossamer veil that sat atop your head like a crown, unornamented and unassuming as it trailed down around your shoulders.

Geralt stood in the doorway, silently watching you pace, for a few moments. “Cold feet?” he rumbled, leaning on the frame and raising an eyebrow.

You gasped and turned to face him. He heart your heart start to calm down from its anxious pounding. “No,” you said, took a deep breath and squared your shoulders. “No, I haven’t changed my mind,” you insisted. “I just…”

“You’re worried he will?” Geralt asked and your eyes snapped to his guiltily.

“You….know him better than anyone,” you said slowly, hesitant. “What is your opinion?”

“I think I’ve never seen Jaskier as excited as he is today, and you have nothing to worry about.” A small smile touched your lips – Geralt was very straightforward, as you’d learned over the past few months of your engagement while you got to know him. He wouldn’t lie to you, and his answer reassured the butterflies in your stomach.

“Is it time?” you asked, smoothing your hair down and trying not to appear too eager. A small smile tugged at the corner of Geralt’s mouth.

“Nearly. Shall I go let them know you’re ready?”

“Yes, please.” You nodded, calling after him. “And Geralt? Thank you,” you told him with a smile when he paused to glance back at you.

He nodded to acknowledge your thanks. “Hm. see you soon.”

* * *

The afternoon was beautiful, sunshine streaming through the windows and the birds chirping, the chatter of voices a peaceful hum as everyone waited for the ceremony to begin. You peered around the corner of the door and caught a glimpse of Jaskier, smiling and talking animatedly to one of the musicians he’d convinced to play. Your heart swelled at the sight of him, smiling and well-groomed, waiting for….you.

Geralt cleared his throat quietly behind you and you stepped back, smiling at him. “You’re a good friend, for doing this.”

Geralt sighed deeply, but you caught a faint twinkle in his eye and it warmed you through to your core. “Let’s just get this over with,” he murmured. He leaned around the door and waved. You heard a swell of music as all the voices went off, a few scrapes and scuffles as people rushed to their seats. You and Geralt shared one last look before he stepped up to the doorway.

He clutched a woven basket in his hand and you bit your lip on a giggle, but you’d been unable to find a flower girl and Jaskier had volunteered Geralt. He held an arm out to you, you tucked your hand into his elbow, and together you stepped up to the doorway.

There were a few murmurs in the crowd as they spotted you; Jaskier’s head turned, his gaze met yours and everything went still as the music swelled _. ‘You look beautiful,’_ he mouthed, beaming at you. You smiled shyly, a blush heating your cheeks, but you pointedly gave him an appreciative once-over that had him preening and giving you a flirty wink. A giggle bubbled out of you and then you felt Geralt starting to move.

You walked with him up the aisle, unable to break your gaze from Jaskier waiting for you. Geralt dutifully gathered the lavender and white gardenia petals in his hand and scattered them on the floor as he walked you down the aisle. He’d sat with you for hours, poring over his knowledge of flora and herbs, helping you pick those specific flowers. Lavender for devotion, and gardenia for joy and sweetness.

When the two of you arrived at the altar, Geralt took your hand and in his and set his basket down, offering his free hand to Jaskier. Jaskier placed his hand in Geralt’s, who then brought the two of you together, placing both his hands around yours and Jaskier’s, holding them together.

“Are you ready?” Geralt asked quietly, looking between the two of you.

“I am,” you whispered.

“I am,” Jaskier confirmed, voice ringing clear and confident through the room.

Geralt squeezed both of your hands before releasing you to step up. He cleared his throat, spoke to the audience, but you didn’t hear a word he said, you could only gaze into Jaskier’s eyes. He held your hands, met your eyes with a radiant smile. In his black suit, he was dashing and confident and your heart squeezed at the realization that he was yours. You smiled back as he started to speak, squeezing his hands.

“I was fortunate enough to have been given a second chance with you, my darling Y/N, and I don’t plan to waste it,” he said tenderly, one hand coming up so his thumb could stroke your cheek.

“Better not fuck it up, bard,” Geralt rumbled from where he stood between you two. You bit your lip so you wouldn’t grin as a few people in the audience tittered. Jaskier gaped before sputtering indignantly.

“Ex _cuse me,”_ he said haughtily, “may I continue my vows _uninterrupted,_ please?” He glared at Geralt, who only smirked and inclined his head in an ‘if you must’ sort of way. Jaskier muttered something about “damned witchers” under his breath before focusing on you. He softened when he saw you trying not to laugh, shaking his head with a fond smile. “As I was saying,” he spoke quietly but his voice carried, he had plenty of practice holding a room captivated, “I don’t plan to waste a single day I have with you. I promise to cherish you, to love you. I, Julian Alfred Pankratz, take you, Y/N L/N, to be wedded as my wife, to have and hold in sickness and health, to stand by your side through whatever the gods may send our way. I promise to be faithful, and honest, and kind, your loving husband through the end of our days and beyond.” He brought your hand to his lips, kissed your knuckles lightly.

Your eyes were swimming with tears as you smiled at him. “Jaskier,” you whispered, a lump in your throat making it hard to speak.

He smiled softly. “Your turn, my love,” he murmured back. You nodded, clearing your throat. He gave your hands an encouraging squeeze. You took a deep breath.

“I lost you once, and I thought it was forever,” you spoke solemnly; Jaskier ducked his head, abashed, and you smiled softly as you continued. “Now we’re starting a different kind of forever, together, a better kind, and I can hardly wait. I’m not letting you get away this time,” you teased, earning a few laughs and an approving hum from Geralt. “I, Y/N L/N, take you, Julian Alfred Pankratz, to be my wedded husband. I take your name, so that everyone will know that I am yours and you are mine. I take your hands, and I take you into my heart, trusting you to treat it well as we embark on this adventure side by side, as equals. I take you to have and hold, in poverty and wealth, for better or worse, your loving wife through the end of our days and beyond. I promise to honor you, to respect you and care for you always. I love you.”

Jaskier’s eyes were misty as he watched you. “I love you.”

The two of you looked to Geralt. He cleared his throat and spoke gruffly; you smiled privately, knowing he was trying not to show the emotions he always claimed not to have. He pulled out a length of bright red ribbon and you and Jaskier rested your foreheads together as he began to wind it around your wrists.

“With this ribbon, I bind you together in the eyes of the gods, with these men and women as witnesses. I tie your fates, for your destinies are no longer on different paths, they are joined. You are no longer separate, you are one. And now you may seal your vows with a kiss.”

You stepped in close, pushed up on your toes to kiss Jaskier. Your hands were tangled in the ribbon, trapped between your chests. You vaguely heard the audience cheer and applaud but when you opened your eyes it all seemed distant, you only saw Jaskier, only heard his quiet breaths. You smiled up at him.

“Hi,” you whispered.

“Hello, Mrs. Pankratz,” he told you with a grin. A giggle bubbled out of you. You rested your head on his chest.

“I could get used to hearing that,” you told him. “I’m really happy, right now. I love you.”

“I love you, Y/N,” Jaskier whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. Your heart fluttered, and you felt as though you were full of light. You turned to face the witnesses with a shy grin, heart full and racing.

Joined paths. Shared destiny. Who knew what that would mean for the two of you? As Jaskier had promised, it was sure to be glorious, so long as he was by your side.

You could hardly wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jaskier add to your little family.

You screamed as a wave of pain washed through you, forcing your body to curl as you rode it out. Jaskier sat beside you, looking pale and anxious. He turned to look at the healer next to the two of, “Why is she in so much pain? She’ll be ok, right?”

“Don’t worry, this is normal. Childbirth is never a pleasant process, just help her breathe through her next contraction, that’s the biggest help you could give right now”, she replied. Reaching over, she changed the cold compress she had on your forehead as you laid back against the bed, closing your eyes in exhaustion. You inhaled sharply through your nose as the next contraction hit you, desperately hanging on to your husband’s hand to keep you grounded through the pain.

“That’s it, my love, in through your nose, out through your mouth. Just like this.” Jaskier tried to coach you, demonstrating the breathing the two of you had been practicing in the months leading up to the birth of your child.

“Jaskier, I swear to the gods I will murder you if you keep doing that,” you ground out, teeth gritted against the pain. “You’re never touching me again, if this is what I have to endure for that. You’re not worth it.” Jaskier blanched at your words.

The healer laughed, reassuring Jaskier, “Many mothers say that, don’t worry.” Looking at you, she continued, “I’m just going to check you, my dear, you should be getting close.”   
  


Panting through the end of your contraction, you slowly relaxed back against the headboard. “I hope so, 9 hours of this has got to be enough for the little monster to be ready to come out.”

Jaskier gasped, “Little monster! How could you call our precious child that.” As you swung your head to pierce him with your stare, he frantically backtracked. “Little monster, yes, we can’t wait to meet them.”

As the healer released the blanket covering your legs, she looked up at you and smiled. “Good news, you’re ready to push. The next contraction that you feel, I want you to give it your all. We should be meeting your little one very soon!”

As she finished her words, you could feel the next contraction rolling over you. You crushed Jaskier’s hand, ignoring the pained yelp your husband gave. Leaning back, you panted as the contraction finished, tears rolling down your face. “I’m so tired,” you whimpered, rolling your head to look at Jaskier. 

“I know, my love, I know.” he murmured. “You are doing so well, you are so close.” He reached up, changing the compress on your head before sweeping your sweaty hair away from your face and dropping a kiss on the top of your head.

The next contraction hit, forcing a pained groan out of you. You and Jaskier breathed through it, before you collapsed back against the bed. “I can’t do it,” you cried, “it hurts.” Jaskier gripped your hand, dropping his head to place his forehead against yours. You closed your eyes, dropping your head to rest it against his shoulder.

“Ok, up.” the healer said, gesturing at Jaskier. “What?” you almost giggled at your husband’s bewildered face before the next contraction turned the rush of air into a whimper, desperately clutching at his hand. 

“Up and behind her,” the healer continued. “Sit behind her and support her from behind.” Understanding dawning on Jaskier’s face, he helped you lean forward before climbing onto the bed behind you and settling you between his legs, pulling you back to lean against his chest as he wrapped his arms around you.

He finished moving just as your next contraction hit, you grabbed for his hand, pushing as you panted through the contraction, just as the healer had shown you. “The head is crowning!” the healer exclaimed. She looked up at you, “One or two more good pushes, Y/N, and you’ll be meeting your child.”

As the next contraction hit you, you let out a short shout, pushing as hard as you could. All of a sudden cries filled the room, as the healer lifted the tiny body from between your legs. You collapsed against Jaskier, exhausted but happy as the healer cut the cord and cleaned your new baby. She wrapped the tiny infant in a blanket before approaching you, saying “Jaskier and Y/N, meet your new son.”

You gasped, tears running down your face as you reached for your son, taking him into your arms and leaning back against your husband as you tucked the tiny body against your chest. Jaskier dropped a kiss on your head, reaching around you to brush his fingers against his son’s cheek. You turned your body, passing the tiny boy to your husband, laying a hand on his stomach and just feeling him breathe.

You don’t know how long the two of you sat there, staring at your new child, in awe of what the two of you had made, before your son started crying. As you loosened the top of your robe, you glanced tiredly up at your husband. “Why don’t you go get the others? They can meet him, and then we can rest.” Jaskier passed the boy to you and you settled your son at your breast, allowing him to feed.

“You are sure?” Jaskier examined you, before nodding and gently moving out from behind you, moving towards the door. You returned your gaze to the precious boy in your arms, looking up again as Ciri and Geralt entered the room. Ciri immediately bounced towards you, dropping onto the bed, as she reached out, stopping herself before looking up at you in inquiry. Seeing you nod and smile, she gently brushed her index finger against the boy's palm, giggling when his hand closed around her finger.

“What’s his name?” Ciri asked. You and Jaskier glanced at each other, before you looked over at Geralt, who was hovering by the doorway as Jaskier came to stand next to your bed. “We decided on Nicholas Geralt Pankratz.” Geralt’s eyes were shining with an unnamed emotion. “If that’s ok with you, Geralt.” Jaskier added.

Geralt nodded sharply, but the two of you could tell that he was touched. You beckoned Geralt in, watching as he approached the bed before dropping into a chair next to it. You whispered something to Jaskier, before passing Nicholas to your husband, who stood and made his way over to the man who you had given your child his second name for. Geralt’s face took on a shocked look as Jaskier gently arranged the small boy in his arms, before stepping away.

Slowly, Geralt lifted a hand to brush one finger against the child’s face before touching the palm of the waving hand, a soft smile gracing his face at the antics of the boy in his arms. He looked at the two of you, as you rested against Jaskier, tucked under his arm. “He’s beautiful,” Geralt whispered, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” you replied. “It is because of you that we are together again, you gave us the courage to find each other. You have done so much for us, it is only right that we honour that.”

Jaskier smoothed your hair back from your face, before continuing. “We had hope that you and Ciri would be his godparents.”

Ciri gasped before exclaiming her assent, delighted that she was honoured in such a way, making her way over to the chair that Geralt sat in, perching on the armrest and reaching to set her hand on the baby’s forehead. Geralt slowly nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the baby in his arms. The two of them sat like that until Nicholas’s eyes started to close. Geralt carefully passed the baby to Ciri who walked to the two new parents.

You and Jaskier settled on the bed, Jaskier sitting against the headboard and you settled on your side between his legs. Ciri passed the baby to your husband, smiling and leaving the room with Geralt following. Your eyes slowly drifted shut as you could hear Jaskier murmuring quietly to the baby in his arms, content that your little family of four had grown to five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lu for letting me add on to your little story! I had so much fun writing this <3
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @stretchkingblog97
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
